


you know, you know

by kerostasia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i'm going to stop using lapslock after this, i'm really sorry this is Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerostasia/pseuds/kerostasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he’s green, but not like you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know, you know

he’s green, but not like you are.  
he is the verdure of the garden of eden:  
created instantaneously and perfectly.  
he twists up towards the sun  
talented ivy  
creeping, strangling.

you are the green of corroded copper  
dulled knives used by men forced to toil  
all the days of their lives.  
you know, you know  
the works of man  
can never compete with the works of god.

the classics always depict the apple  
as bright and fiery  
red as oxygenated blood,  
but you know that’s wrong.  
it couldn’t have been anything other  
than granny smith green;  
you know that knowledge  
can never taste anything but sour.

**Author's Note:**

> please yell at me about oikage over @ glasspudding.tumblr.com


End file.
